Another sad love story
by kaymon3
Summary: Naruto wonders the streets of Konoha his tears threatening to fall onto the cobbled streets. Who could of guessed that the past would come back to destroy everything he held close.


Title : Another sad love story.

Summary: Naruto wonders the streets of Konoha his tears threatening to fall onto the cobbled streets. Who could of guessed that the past would come back to destroy everything he held close.

Naruto sighed as he walked down the cobbled street paying no attention to the rain hitting his skin. As a crash of thunder echoed around the sky the blonde looked up the gate of the village before him, just a few more steps untill he was out. He looked over his shoulder blue eyes scanning the road behind him, what was he hoping for? That someone would run after him and tell him not to go. That someone would stop him for doing this. He let his eyes wander down before looking back at the gate, no one was coming. Nobody cared enough to stop him, not even Sasuke. Letting a single tear fall from his eyes he walked forward passing the gates and into the forest. He paused closing his eyes for a second before raising his head to the the sky rain running down his face before releasing a slow breath and facing forward. Head held high Naruto entered the forest, he didn't know what he was looking for or even what he was doing he just knew he had to get away.

A few hours later saw Naruto perched on a rock looking down into the river, who would of thought something that had happened all those months ago would come back to haunt him? That he'd loose everything, his friends, his trust and his boyfriend and one tiny error in the past was all it took. All it took for everything to be lost.

*flashback*

Naruto laughed as he rested against the wall of the boys changing room sky blue eyes shining with laughter. Moving forward he sat down next to his new friend Gaara, and laughed as he made a funny gesture. Moving schools had been hard on him and he wasn't too sure about the new school although he had already made a few friends. Gaara looked at Naruto before leaning forward and pressing his lips against the blondes. Naruto froze in surprise it was his first kiss and he didn't really know what to make of it, a moment later the pressure increased as Gadara's lips began to move coaxing Naruto's to do the same. Timidly Naruto began to move his lips his movements shy and nervous, Gaara pulled away with a smirk and began to finish dressing while Naruto sat there dumbfounded as to what had just happened. Gaara smirked at the state of the blonde before pressing their lips together again, this time however Naruto responded straight away lips moving against the red heads.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Gaara smirked as he walked out the changing rooms leaving Naruto to wonder what the hell had just happened. The next day Naruto returned to school and everything continued as normal untill the afternoon. Gaara looked at the smaller blonde as he approached his eyes trailing up and down the smaller body.

"Hey Naruto, fancy coming back to mine for a bit after school?" He questioned a sly smile on his face, Naruto looked outside weighing up the options at least if he went with Gaara the bullies couldn't get him. Turning the the red bead he nodded, biting his bottom lip before wondering just what the hell he had got himself in for. That after noon after school had finished Gaara showed Naruto the way back to his, they walked the cobbled streets in relative silence Naruto not knowing what to say and Gaara plotting against the blonde. When they arrived Gaara motioned Naruto to his room when upon entering he placed his lips against his, for a second Naruto stiffened before he relaxed as started to kiss back. Moving back Naruto let Gaara lead the older teen being more advanced than he, Gaara teased him pulling his top off before he knew what had hit him. The red head grinned this was too easy as he began to undo the blondes pants only to have two shaky tanned hands stop him.

"N no Gaara I I'm not." The red head cursed mentally that was not what he wanted to hear before sending a reassuring smile to the blonde.

"That's okay Naruto, I wont do anything you're not comfortable with." Naruto smiled slightly before pulling his top back on Gaara watched with a frown on his face only for it to change to a smile when the blonde looked at him. Gaara's eyes widened as he got down stairs throwing Naruto his things he unlocked the front door and practically threw him out.

"I'll be there in a second," the red head spoke before closing and locking the door a startled Naruto stood speechless. As the blonde started walking he headed running footsteps come towards him, turning he saw Gaara running up to him. "Sorry about that, mum came home early." Naruto nodded deciding not to comment about feeling like a dirty little secret as Gaara walked him to the bus stop. A week later found Naruto once again on Gaara's bed whilst the res head looked down on him having managed to sweet talk him out of his trousers and boxers. Naruto frowned as a cold finger traced his puckered hole he wasn't to sure about this but he trusted Gaara to let the older male have his way as he began to thrust his fingers in and out not really caring about the pain the blonde felt. Suddenly Naruto caught the pale hands and stopped him, his breath coming in short sharp pants as tears filled his eyes. Once again Gaara cursed in his mind as he slid his fingers from the younger teens hole and looked at the panicking blonde.

"Let me get you a drink," he said before walking downstairs during this time Naruto rushed to put his cloths back one his shaking hands hindering his process. He sat back on the bed head between his knees his breathing a fast staccato, taking a deep breath he tried to calm down. Glancing up as Gaara placed a glass of cold water into his hands. With a small smile he began to sip at the drink grateful for the silence as Gaara began to run his back. "What happened Naruto? You looked to being enjoying yourself" Naruto frowned for a second he had never really felt comfortable with the elder male but decided not to mention anything.

"I guess my brain just caught up to me is all" he smiled seamlessly brushing aside the elders worry. Looking down he drank the last of his drink before standing up. "I should be going" he murmured gathering his things that were dotted around the room.

"Naruto you don't have to."

"Yes Gaara I do" the blonde started walking downstairs making sure he had all his stuff before, leaving through the front door. Gaara growled to himself he wasn't getting anywhere and he plaything just wasn't listening to him. Pulling on a jacket he walked out of the house locking the door behind him and easily caught up to the blonde.

The next few weeks for Naruto was spent laughing and joking with his new friends, and after spending the afternoon with Sasuke he began to feel something different. Over the weeks began to speak to Gaara less and instead spending more time talking to Sasuke. Gaara was persistent tho not wanting to not have anything so he settled for sexting with the blonde thus was fine for a while till Naruto tried to call it off. Staring at Gaara ob the computer Naruto tried to explain it to him.

"Gaara I really like him and I just want this to stop, it was fun for a while but I really like Sasuke and well I could see myself with him."

"But Naruto, we could have so much fun."

"No Gaara I want it to be over."

"Well maybe I don't. I really like you Naruto."

"I'm sorry Gaara but no" the blonde cut off the call not seeing the livid face of the red head as he did so. The next few days was spent skyping Sasuke for hours at a time as he tried to deal with being on holiday with his father and older brother. Over this time Naruto began to feel something grown and genuinely begin to feel something towards the normally stoic raven. Naruto grinned as he held Sasuke's hand on their way to the cinema, it was nice to feel wanted, to feel loved. After the movie Minato agreed to drive Sasuke home, the two talked for the short journey back to the raven house. Naruto smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the pale cheek, before waving as he got into the car.

"See you at school," Sasuke nodded as the car drove away a small smile on his face. The next week saw Naruto and Sasuke get closer together, talking in their free time and helping each other prepare for the exams. One free before lunch Kiba and Naruto were goofing about getting married, Naruto playing along whilst Kiba was just trying to piss Sasuke off. At much time it eventually worked as the raven went home dark obsidian eyes glaring at the brunette as he passed. Naruto raced after him but couldn't find him, with a sigh he went back to the room as sat down eating his lunch. That was untill Neji turned to him and said "Oh at least Sakura's not a slut like you." Naruto looked up with wide eyes before standing up and throwing half his sandwich at the boy. The brunette laughed "don't deny it its true, Gaara told us all about you." Naruto gasped and left the room his blood boiling in anger only to find that they had followed him. Naruto turned to glare at Gaara and Neji as Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru joined then. They then began to tell Naruto what the red head had told them and at some point he had hugged Sakura close to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!" He shouted trying to find an outlet to his anger other than punching Gaara in the face. He stormed away grabbing his bags before heading outside Shikamaru following behind.

"I'll kill him" Naruto muttered as he turned to face him " I'll fucking kill him." After finally managing to calm the blonde down they headed back to the room, everyone was laughing having a good time from Naruto's embarrassment. Shaking his head Naruto headed towards reception eyes filled with tears that he would bot let fall, after getting in contact with his dad he sat down on the chains head hanging low as he tried to fight back the sobs. A few moments later he was joined by Kiba and Shikamaru who had managed to bunk of class to 'revise' for a exam. Shikamaru looked at him before biting his lip and looking away.

"Does Sasuke know?" He asked looking back at the blonde who just shook his head sadly.

"N no I I haven't had a chance to tell him yet," he stammered.

"He needs to know, and I think with the mood he's in the only person he'll listen to without exploding at is me." Naruto nodded hiding his face into Kiba's shoulder before blinking back tears. Half an hour later Minato arrived and lead his son out to the car, before driving him to the doctors. As he walked into his house Naruto made his way upstairs opening his laptop and typing out a message to Sasuke explaining about Gaara. It took a while for the raven to respond and Naruto spent all of that time worrying, he didn't seem to take it too hard but there was no way to tell. Finally Sasuke replied saying they had to talk about this face to face, Naruto understood but it didn't make anything easier. Laying back in his bed the blonde cursed as he planned out the next week in his head so he could stay away from the others and pretend he didn't exist.

*Flashback ends*

This is where Naruto was now after finally getting fed up of seeing the plain white walls of his bedroom. How could something so ridiculous of done so much harm, looking down into the river he felt his eyes flood with tears again. Would Sasuke ever forgive him? Would he ever get his happily ever after?

A/N sorry to leave it on such a cliff hanger but there's no way for me to tell how the story ends, at least not yet there isn't. This is my story, I did something stupid and I'm not regretting it and I don't know if the one I really care for will ever forgive me. Now I'm no good with feelings, never really talk about my own so this is my out let. I regret everything I have done and feel so dirty because of it but I can't change the past, I can only hope he forgives me someday.

Kaymon3 out.


End file.
